Trouble At the Lab
by virginiagirl101
Summary: Something happens at the lab that makes the team question one of their owns past. BB, Ah. please review. On hiatus until i get any new ideas.
1. Where's Cam?

**Authors Note: This is just an idea I came up with. I hope you enjoy! Review! Sorry about any grammar mistakes, i don't have a beta yet! Please R&R**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just doing this for fun.

Trouble at the lab

Where's Cam?

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach said.

"Yes Zach?"

"Have you seen Dr. Saroyan?" he asked.

"No Zach, why?"

"Well, I've finished up some paperwork that she said to give directly to her, and she isn't here." He said.

"Well, hold onto the paperwork until she comes in, ok?" she said.

"Ok."

"Oh, and Zach?" she yelled.

"Yes?"

"I'd wait until she got in to give it to her, Ok"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan."

As he walked off into the lab, Brennan sunk down into her chair. It was already nine o' clock, Cam may be late sometimes, but never was she this late. Putting in to the back of her head, she slipped into her lab coat, and gloves, and went to examine some remains.

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I don't have anything else right now. **


	2. A Series of Interesting Conversations

Authors Note: Hi! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please review.

Disclaimer: I've checked with my accountant and… I still don't own Bones. So, please don't sue, I just like to have fun with the characters.

A series of strange conversations

An hour later, Brennan finally was finished with the initial examination. "Zach?" she asked.

"Yes Dr. Brennan?" he asked from across the table, where he was standing.

"Can you prepare the tissue markers?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"Thanks Zach." She said.

Then, she went to get the test results from Hodgins. She found him in Angela's office, with Angela firmly installed on his lap.

"Oh, God." Brennan said, rushing out of Angela's office.

"What's up with her?" Angela asked.

"Um, Angela, she just walked in on a make out session between us." Hodgins said.

"Oh, now I see it." She said.

"Well that's good, because usually your really good at things like reading people and I had thought that…"

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

………………

Meanwhile, Cam was rushing towards the Jeffersonian, on her cell phone. "I promise you, I can get the keys within the next week." She said.

"You told me that the last time you did this, and it took you a year." Came the smooth male voice on the other side of the line.

"Last time there were… complications." Cam said.

"What kind of complications?" the voice asked.

"The agent was very ignorant of my charms." She said.

"Camille, the last time, we had to send in another agent to clean up the mess you had made." He exploded.

"I'm very sorry about that. Maybe if you had sent me in with more tools then just my body, and a place to stay, I would have been out their sooner." She said.

"Have you, or have you not, seduced Booth yet?" he asked.

"I have."

"Good, then get the sleeping pill to him, steel the keys to Brennan's house, car, and such, and disappear. Try not to be noticed this time."

"I would think that you would be proud of me, after all, no ones seduced Booth this well before. Tessa was a dismal flop. She was so emotionally attached, she forgot about the keys." Cam said.

"Tessa was still recovering from fixing the mess you made. Just so you know Camille, I am proud of you."

"Thank you father." Cam said.

"Now, I'll be calling when you need to take the keys. Keep your phone on, and don't reveal yourself."

"Ok father, bye."

"Good-bye Camille."

Cam hung up, and sighed. You'd think she'd be use to this. Checking her watch, she swore, she was late. She caught a taxi, and set off to work.


	3. Intuitive Leaps and Weapons

Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks to Sarah, my friend for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I'll say it many times, I don't own Bones!

Intuitive Leaps and Weapons

When Cam arrived at the Jeffersonian, she immediately headed up to her office. Once there, she locked the doors, and closed the shades. She then pulled out a small key, and unlocked a drawer in her desk. She opened the drawer, and pulled out its contents. The first thing she pulled out was a regular looking bottle. However, its contents were very dangerous. The bottle was white, and it was unmarked except for a series of carvings at the bottom. It was filled with different colored pills. All of the pills had markings on them, with numbers. The numbers were from one to ten. The numbers showed how many hours they worked for. Some were sleeping pills, some caused you to be paralyzed, and some were tranquilizers. One thing was different about these pills then regular pills though. These were created with highly dangerous ingredients that caused coming out of whatever effects of the pill you were in a great pain.

The next thing she pulled out was a gun. It was a small gun, but had lots of firepower. It was very deadly, but very easy to kill with. It was a handgun, and she had spray painted it black. She also set it on her desk. Then she pulled out her receiver. It was a simple walky-talky, but it had a high range.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. She hurriedly put everything back.

"Come in.," she said when it was all back in the drawer.

Zach walked in. "Dr. Saroyan?" he asked.

"Yes Zach?"

"I finished my paper work." He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks Zach." She said.

"Your welcome Dr. Saroyan."

"You can go now Zach." She said.

"Ok Dr. Saroyan."

She smiled at him as he left. Then, she checked the DNA results for the skeleton. It was Tessa. She immediately called her Dad.

Zach walked away from the office, pulling out a piece of paper. After Dr. Saroyan's comment on making intuitive leaps, he had tried to do so more. He had seen a Tessa on the DNA sheet, so he had made a copy. He put it in his pocket.

Authors Note 2: Thanks again all who reviewed. Sorry this took so long, but I got a writers block. I hope that this chapter was good.


End file.
